


challenge

by roberthavins



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roberthavins/pseuds/roberthavins
Summary: hey this is a challenge accept it if you dare the challenge is you have to make a story where the fnaf cast animatronics and gaurds react to directdogmans routes and endings for his game dayshift at Freddy's 1 2 and 3 when you make it put the link for the story in the coments of this one





	challenge

hey this is a challenge accept it if you dare the challenge is you have to make a story where the fnaf cast animatronics and gaurds react to directdogmans routes and endings for his game dayshift at Freddy's 1 2 and 3 when you make it put the link for the story in the coments of this one


End file.
